


Something Good

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Reunions, Short, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you’re dealing with a lot right now, we all are, but this could be something good. We could.” Or, a slightly alternate version of Finn and Poe's reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good

It’s like Finn can feel his heart physically lighten when he catches sight of Poe. _Alive_ his whole body seems to sing as he approaches the other man.

Poe is grinning as they exchange words about what happened after the crash, how they’d gotten here. He pulls Finn into a back-slapping hug. Finn goes willingly, glad to feel him solid and real.

When they pull apart again, Poe raises an eyebrow at him, half-smiling in that way he has. “You’re wearing my jacket.”

“Oh! Here–” Finn starts pulling it off only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

“No. Keep it.” Poe bites his lip in a way Finn can't help but find extremely distracting. “It looks good on you.”

Warmth creeps into Finn’s cheeks. “Are you sure?”

Poe watches him closely. “Yeah,” he drawls.

Finn is about to ask what he’s looking at when Poe takes hold of his labels and pulls him in, planting their lips together. Finn’s heart pounds, the contact seeming to last for an infinite moment before the pilot lets him go, looking at him with a quirked eyebrow. “Well?”

“ _Well?_ ” Finn sputters, a hand moving to trail over his lips.

Poe grins. “I like you, I knew it right away. And I think you like me too. Tell me I’m wrong.”

Finn averts his eyes, his hands toying nervously with the hem of the jacket.

“I’m not, am I?” Poe asks, softer this time. “Look at me.”

Finn makes himself meet his eyes again, and the pilot’s smile has turned to something gentle. “I know you’re dealing with a lot right now, we all are, but this could be something good. We could.” He shrugs his shoulders as if it means little to him, but Finn can see him watching still, waiting for his reaction.

He makes a decision. Without hesitation, he cups a hand to Poe’s cheek and leans in again, sealing their lips together. Poe makes a muffled sound of surprise before leaning into him.

Someone wolf whistles, and Finn jerks away, suddenly remembering where they are, the cloud of Resistance members swirling around them.

Poe squeezes his arm, a sparkle in his eyes. “We’ll pick this up later, okay? Come find me after the briefing.” He lopes off back to his ship, and Finn watches him go, lips tingling, wondering what exactly he means by that.

He kind of can’t wait to find out.


End file.
